


Balance

by somnolentAvarice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentAvarice/pseuds/somnolentAvarice
Summary: We were always the same, weren't we Tom?





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's 10:11pm, perfect time for angst.

Two sides of a coin. We had always been identically different, the conflict as ancient as time itself.

Dark and Light. Moon and Sun. Fire and Water, Earth and Wind. 

Yin and Yang. 

The balance. 

Polar opposites that orbit one another. Binary stars, when one collapses, the other does too.

We were always like that Tom. I think you saw it too. When we stared at eachother as the battle raged beyond. When you raised your wand at me for the last time. When your blood stained eyes met my own emerald, in that hall of glass orbs that held destinies to countless others.

Yes,I think you knew it Tom. We knew it as soon as you came for me, when my mother begged you, but you did not listen. I did not recognize it then, how could I? I was but a babe. But my soul knew.

It knew it had found its other half. Did you feel it too Tom? Did you feel a sudden sense of rightness everytime we clashed? Everytime we were finally near eachother?

Did you feel it flare to an inferno, when you took control of my body, hissed threats at Dumbledore?

When we were finally one?

 

Its fine if you didn't Tom. I think I don't mind. Yes, I certainly don't.

It doesn't matter anyway.

 

We'll be together soon anyway, as soon as the red stops.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dear Tom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754425) by [Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl/pseuds/Slightly_Disturbed_Cookie_Girl)




End file.
